Emma Snow
Emma Snow 'is new character and the love internet and later girlfriend of Jack Frost. Rise of the Guardians 2 Before Emma Snow became an immortal Guardians: Pitch's Return Guardians: The Secret of the Frost Rise of the Guardians 3 Guardians: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow Guardians: Holiday Stories Personality Emma is a teenage hellion,who like Jack, has no interest be in rules or obligation, and rather instead favor, spreading her winter magic for the amusement of herself and children. Despite these traits, Emma is also nice and gentle. The source of Emma's anti-social behavior towards Jack and the guardians and refusal to adhere to rules was because it due of a traumatizing experience sometime before the second movie and her frustration with her father the Man in the Moon never answering her questions adout who she was or why she was created, and also because no human, child or adult, was able to see her for centuries for no one had believed in her. But as Emma spends time in the Guardians's company, especially Jack who find herself falling in love with, each individual would have an effect on her that would change her from a shy mischief-making winter spirit to a full fledged Guardians in his own right, as well a hero. lt was her do not fall in despair in face of overwhelming odds with The Monkey King and his armies that enabled her to children who kidnapping by The Monkey King, keeps their hope up in the Guardians as well as finally able to see and believe in Emma Snow. Emma's desire to protect Jack and Her new friends, as she once did the child that she could not save, helped her realize her center, Love. Emma proudly accepted the duties and responsibilities as the Guardian of Love, Her purpose, is to help Jack to spread the feelings of fun, joy and happiness to bolster the have in the Guardians. After she became a guardian she has became more self-confidenece and less shy, as well every supported to Jack and her friends. Relationships Relatives The Man in The Moon Jack Frost Jill Frost Friends North Bunnymund Tooth Sandy Chocolate Jamie South Enemies The Monkey King Pitch The Groundhog Sewwn Borm Appearance Emma is a beautiful Girl with pale skin,brown hair with Snowflakes,thick eyelashes and pink lips. she wear a dress that fades blue to white in covered frost detatils,the bottom is trimmed in lace,she also wear a grey hoodie jacket, frost colloecting on the seeves and foot bracelets and is barefoot througthout the movies. She also wear a necklace, on a long silver chain that looked like a locket, this lt is her gaterway to summons weapon and powers of conjuring snow ice, and frost. Trivia *'Her signature is white/silver, and signature shape is a octagon *The legend of Emma Snow come from the Yuki-onna. *She is voiced by Jennifer Lawrence. *Her full name is Emmaline S. Luner. *She is the Guardian of Light. *She is similar to Jack Frost. **they both wewe mischievous makes. **both know the Sandman. **both know a companion who work with The Guardians: (Jack and Baby Tooth),(Emma and Buddy the elf). **both respect a Guardian who is opposite who they dislike(North and Bunnymund), Jack respect North but dislike Bunnymund, Emma respect Bunnymund but dislike North. *She like to sing. *There is one animal always follows Emma named Chocolate. *She is the second female guardian Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Guardians: The Secret of the Frost